Life Flashes Before Your Eyes
by LenaLuna
Summary: Omg! What if They Find Victoria In New Moon? Jacob is hurt severly, but how severly? What does Bella do to cope? Summery not as good as story! Please take 5 mins of your time to check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Summery: what if Jacob didn't come back after the pack went out and found Victoria?

Chapter 1- gone

BPOV

I waited in La Push as always, for Jacob to come home. His dad- Billy Black- was teasing me about him not coming back and as usual I didn't think much of it. The pack was out on a mission to find Victoria- my hunter- again. I was doing my homework when Billy's phone rang. I answered it before Billy rolled his wheelchair in, "Hello?" I asked. "Hey, Bella it's Sam, can I… can I talk to Billy?" Sam asked, in a shakey voice.

"Uh, sure, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Just… just put Billy on the phone, please." Sam said, trying not to be rude.

I nodded, even though he couldn't see. Put my hand on the phone part to talk into and yelled, "Billy! Phone for you! It's Sam! He sounds upset!" I called.

Billy's wheelchair came in, he didn't smile, I gave him the phone and went back to my homework:

_E=5, B= 7 What is E squared plus B?_

I tried to keep my mind on the homework, but something was wrong, I had to know what. I heard Billy was listening into the phone reciever, "Alright…. Yes… yeah thanks Sam… I understand… You didn't?…. Yes…. Alright thanks for calling…. Yeah bye." Billy said.

I turned around and tears were in his eyes.

He stared at me and turned around to leave. I got up, "Wait! What happened?" I asked Billy.

Billy turned his wheelchair around, his eyes were turning puffy from tears, "Bella… Bella, Jacob… Jacob went to find Victoria with the pack… they- they caught up with her." He said, his voice breaking.

I froze. Was everyone okay? Did they finally kill her? Was I finally free? "She… made it out… Bella… Honey… Jacob's dead."

I stared at him, not comprehending what he just said… like the words didn't mean anything… they were just words… then, I realized Jacob was gone… That's what he was saying… Jacob was gone… I stared at him for a long moment and then my heart nearly stopped, it was beating slowly and my breath wasn't coming in, I was struggling. Everything was shaking, like it was an earthquake. I realized my knees were shaking.

Tears spurted out of my eyes, "Bella…" Billy began, reaching out.

Suddenly, I found my voice but when I tried to speak no words came out, only sobs. I turned and ran, ran as fast as I could out the door, leaving everything there, I grabbed my car and got in. I turned the key in the ignition, shaking and left.

I raced my car down to the beach, this cant be happening! This isn't happening! I stomped the breaks when I realized I was about to fall off the cliff. I swerved the car and it stopped pointed away from the cliffs. The air bag blew out and I hit the steering wheel. Suddenly, the parking break was off and I went backwards. The car rolled off the cliff and I screamed.

I grabbed the door handle to open, but it was locked. I reached over to get the lock and the car hit the water. I didn't let all my air out, though, I held onto it. That's when I heard a voice, _don't let go Bella, get out of the car!_ It ordered.

Edward? Oh, Edward! My minds playing tricks on me! I didn't care, I grabbed the handle, the car was filling up with water, I went to the top after undoing the seatbelt and took one last breath. Then the car was filled, I went down and tried to open the car door, after undoing the lock, dang it! It didn't work!

I pulled franticly to no avail. Then, I punched the glass, ouch! Suddenly, my air left my lungs and I was being filled with water. My eyes fell closed and I heard a shatter of glass….

****What you guys think? Did the glass shatter because of the water pressure or someone out there? Let me know what you think! Hope you liked it! Look out for the next chappy! ****J as soon as I get 3 reviews I'll put up the next one!****


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: what if Jacob didn't come back after the pack went out and found Victoria?

Chapter 2

Then I felt something cold dragging me up to the surface. I was freezing and everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, I was choking up water, I was on my stomach so I didn't keep it in my mouth. I got up when all the water was drained from my dry, ache-ing throat.

I looked around, my eyes wanting to fall back down. Who… who saved me? I sat up on my knees and saw no one there. I remember something saved me… didn't it? I started to get up and saw a note under my hands. I opened it:

_Bella,_

_Alice told me about Jacob. I'm sorry, he was a good friend to you and I thank him for taking care of you while I was gone. I'm always here to protect you, don't worry. Take care of yourself, for Charlie, for Billy._

_-E._

Apparently he wasn't planning on coming back, why didn't he just let me drown? What's the point to living without him? Sighing, I stared at the paper, why am I alive? Why does he care? I got up quietly and put the paper down, leaving it on the ground, who need it?

I felt a little unloved as I got up and saw the car was there. I let the tears burn my vision, the icey cold water made them feel like boiling water. Jacob… why did you leave? I sighed, and got into the car. It worked.

I looked around and then got out of the car and kicked the tire. I felt the anger seep into my blood stream and then I felt my whole body like it was on fire. Then when I was just now thinking Edward had changed me, I felt a shiver up my spine. I shivered again, even though I wasn't cold. I didn't know what was wrong with me. The shiver went up my arms and went faster and faster through my legs and whole body. Then an uncomfortable feeling came through my whole body and I heard a rip.

I fell to the ground on all fours. I tried to get up but my balance didn't seem to want to corporate. I looked down at my feet and saw something… paws?! The rain was pouring down by now, tears soaked my fur.

I ran and ran through the forest. Voices filled my ears. They were distant and I couldn't understand them. Gradually, I could pick out the words:

" _I miss Jake."_

"_We all miss him, but we have to find Victoria!"_

"_ugh, I cant be a werewolf without Jake!"_

"_Me either!"_

"_I guess we are out, sorry Sam."_

"_You guys cant leave-"_

"_Watch us."_

I felt less presences. In fact, I only felt two. I ran towards where the place was that the presences were standing. I knew who it was… Sam… and- who?

"_Leah, you smartass!"_

Ugh, dang, this is not going to work for me. I got over there and Sam and Leah stood there, both taller than me. I stared at them.

"_So, you're a wolf, Bella?"_

I glared at Sam,

"_No! I'm a cat."_

I thought sarcastically.

"_Hey! Don't smart off to the boss!" _

I glared at Sam. Great boss. I looked at Leah who was silently cheering me on, she really hated him, didn't she? I looked back at Sam.

"_I think same goes for me and Leah, we are done with you. We can be wolves on our own."_

"_You cant do that!" _Sam thought angrily, "_Why do you think no one else has?!"_

I glared, _"We can and we have."_

Then I felt something, I fell down, under the pressure. Oh, so THAT'S what the alpha pressure was. Nice. I got up and glared straight up at Sam. _"I'm not a wolf."_

****what you think? To fast? Idk if I should continue, its not going where I wanted it to, but what you think? Should I continue or leave it? R&R plz should edward come back? should jacob? let me know! i need help writing sometimes and i dont want to make something happen that you didnt want****


End file.
